


Crème de la Crème

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, FirstFriendShipping, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Love Stories, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pokemon Gym Leaders, Pokemon Journey, Reminiscing, Romance, Science, Short & Sweet, Slash, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Clemont looks back on his friendship/relationship with Ash Ketchum. Bonnie can’t help but make light of the moment.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont & Eureka | Bonnie, Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Crème de la Crème

Crème de la Crème

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Pairings: Past Ash x Clemont, established Ash x Goh.

Summary:

Clemont looks back on his friendship/relationship with Ash Ketchum. Bonnie can’t help but make light of the moment.

* * *

Clemont stirred two sugars into his mug.

“Here you go, Dedenne! Careful ’cause it’s fresh out of the oven!” Bonnie offered the Antenna Pokémon a lemon-frosted Poké Puff.

“Den-ne!”

Ash had a new boyfriend, which wasn’t earthshaking information. The aspiring Pokémon Master attracted attention like magnetic fields attracted a Magnemite.

From what Clemont heard, Goh was a bit of a nerd himself, but this didn’t make Clemont sad or jealous. He didn’t resent Goh for partaking of his fair slice of the pie.

The electricity that passed between Clemont and Ash was _science_ , and that’d outlast the end of their romantic relationship. There wasn’t an accidental explosion with the force to whip the memory away from his memory bank (He hoped not. There were a lot of accidents!).

Love reaches its prime with age, a fine block of cheese.

The Gym Leader was forever thankful for the supportive push Ash gave him.

While Clemont pondered the past, Bonnie tested how many chocolate wafer sticks she could stake in her distracted sibling’s mouth until he caught up with the real world.

She was up to four, and by the looks of it, could smoothly add another four.

_You’re the crème de la crème, Ash Ketchum._


End file.
